


A Hair Dye Disaster

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn and Lambo decide to pull a not so little prank on Tsuna. Tsuna is not impressed, but Hibari definitely thinks its kinda hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hair Dye Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> The second one-shot in my An Endless Sky Series. ^_^ Hope all the people who read continue to enjoy.

**Theme: Dye**

Tsunayoshi was beyond furious at this point. If it had not been for his amazing ability to control his temper. Then he would have already ripped Reborn to shreds. He could handle a lot of shit, but this was just getting a little bit over the line. He sighed as he threw the now midnight black towel down on the floor before grabbing another towel and continuing to dry his hair. He looked up at the door as it opened. Hibari walked in clearly he was also a little ticked off, "What are you doing Tsunayoshi we were suppose to have gone out to supp...er. What the hell happened to you?"

Tsuna stood up grabbing the now stained beyond repair towels from the floor before he threw them into the laundry chute in the corner if the room. His now black gravity defying hair sprung up as he grabbed his hair tie from the table and tied the longer hair together at the back of his neck, "Someone put instant black hair dye in my shampoo. I didn't notice until it was too late."

Hibari shook his head, "That must have been what Reborn and Lambo were laughing about earlier in the hall."

Hibari could see the anger on Tsuna's face as the younger walked towards the door. Hibari walked to the desk as Tsuna stopped by the door and looked back, "We can go out for dinner after I deal with them."

Hibari nodded as Tsuna left the room. Hibari sighed knowing that both Reborn and Lambo would soon regret what they did. Tsuna wouldn’t hurt them physically, but what he was going to do would definitely be worse. They would be regretting it for the rest of their lives. Tsuna was completely off limits for pranks and they all knew it because afterwards life always got a lot harder for the person who pulled the prank. Hibari smiled though remembering his half dressed lover walking out of the room. He definitely had to admit that Tsuna looked just as hot with black hair as he did with his regular brunette.

 

 


End file.
